Shizuka Kuchiki
Shizuka Kuchiki (朽木・静, Kuchiki Shizuka) is the 29th head of the Kuchiki Clan, one of the four great noble clans in Soul Society. She is also the captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13. She is the mother to Toyotomi Kuchiki. She is a character in Bleach: Rasenhiden. Appearance Shizuka is a beautiful voluptuous woman. She has brown eyes, large breasts, and is often seen wearing a white kimono dress with flower patterns on the bottom. She has long, wavy brown hair that covers half of her face and is tied up in a ponytail with tasseled red string. She wears her kimono loose, which reveals her ample bosom. She also appears to wear a sort of bandage or binding across her chest beneath the kimono. Personality and Traits Shizuka has a very caring personality, as shown in her past when she brings a young Kyouya Amafunka, who was suffering from hunger and from an eye disease, into a restaurant and asks her fellow Captain, Kaito Kurui, to give him food. She can also be hotheaded, dropping out of the Shino Academy due to having a bad relationship with her teachers, and her Zanpakutō, when shown to be belligerent, was said to reflect this aspect of her personality. However, she is also very careful, being that while helping Gaikou Ryuusei earlier on, she stands by her position in the Gotei 13 when presented with the choice to stay and betray her fellow Captains or seek safety by standing with them; though she did manage to talk Gaikou out of attacking the Gotei 13 out of worry. Shizuka was very good in the Shino Academy, with an IQ of 152. At the age of 13 she was able to achieve university standards, but did not continue school due to having bad relationships with her instructors. She is seen giving Gaikou basic arithmetic lessons, due to Gaikou's lack of basic education. History Plot Soul Society *Welcome Warring Warlords Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Shizuka prefers slow, two-handed, heavy and hard-hitting strikes that decimate her foes as a contrast to the rest of the Kuchikis; though she prefers to use her hand-to-hand skill in battle. She also displays considerable skill in Kendō (剣道, Kendo; "Way of The Sword") which is a modern Japanese martial art of sword-fighting based on traditional samurai swordsmanship. *'Kyōgiri' (凶斬り, Bane-Slash): Shizuka unleashes a violent flurry of sword slashes at breakneck speeds at her opponent. *'Chōkyū Bushin Hazan' (超究武神覇斬, Super-Ultimate War-God Commanding Slash): Shizuka bombards her opponent with fourteen sword slashes, then finishes up with a powerful overhead slash. This attack is one of her most powerful. *'Ryōdan' (両断, Bisection): A two-handed sword technique that has Shizuka bring her sword down with enough force that it can cut an opponent in half right down the middle. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Shizuka has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in her attacks. In addition to having powerful punches, Shizuka has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. She has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. Shizuka favors right-crosses into the face and brutal kicks to the midesection, which is usually more than enough to incapacitate her foes; and she uses staggeringly powerful kicks that sweep in random directions, using a close-quarters fighting style that is unpredictable. *'Haja: Kensē Itten' (破邪・顕正一天, Empyrean: Crushing Evil and Spreading the Truth): With a thrust of her hand, Shizuka can break her opponents' Kidō, before blowing her opponent into the sky with a powerful uppercut imbued with reishi. *'Haja: Meigokushamon' (破邪・迷獄沙門, Empryean: Lost Prison Shramana): Shizuka kicks the ground, forming a massive crater, before dashing forward, unleashing a multitude of devastating kicks from all angles. She moves so fast that the opponent feels that they are trapped in a prison. *'Haja: Batan o Kaiten' (破邪・バタンを回転, Empryean: Spinning Slam): In the air, Shizuka restrains her opponent with her bare hands before piledriving them into the ground head-first with devastating speed, while rotating extremely fast. Shunpo Master: Shizuka is incredibly fast, and a highly skilled practitioner of Shunpo. She actively uses her mastery of Shunpo techniques and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters as well as from a distance, constantly moving in zig-zagging patterns to confuse her opponent, thus making hitting her almost impossible if not for the most advanced combatant. Unlike other Shunpo users, Shizuka does not dissapear while moving, instead; white streaks of light scatter off of her feet as she accelerates, while creating multiple after-images of herself, which have the added effect of confusing the enemy. *'Sensa' (閃鞘, Flash Sheath): With Sensa, Shizuka applies Shunpo to her arms, giving her the ability to attack extraordinarily quickly. She mainly uses this to enhance her drawing speed, giving her a bigger edge over her opponent. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. Kidō Expert: Shizuka is skilled enough in the use of the level 31 Shakkahō spell that she can fire it without much trouble half of the time but in other instances it has exploded indiscriminately. Shizuka also has enough knowledge of Kidō to manipulate it for purposes other than fighting, such as using her Shakkahō spell to illuminate dark alleyways. However, she is only able to create a small light without reciting the full chant. Shizuka also knows the Hadō 88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho, but only uses it as a last resort, due to it being taxing on her body. Her highest Hadō spell, minus Hadō #88, is Gaki Rekkō. *'Tsunugui' (ツヌグイ, Origins): Shizuka forms an azure, diamond-shaped barrier around her body. This barrier is incredibly durable; however, those with significant power are able to shatter it easily. *'Yata no Kagami' (ヤタノカガミ, Blessed Mirror): Shizuka creates a mirror in front of herself, capable of reflecting Kidō. However, Shizuka must be in possession of the particular spell used by her opponent, or else, Yata no Kagami will not work. Vast Spiritual Power: Being from the Kuchiki Clan, a family of powerful Shinigami, Shizuka possesses a immense amount of reiatsu. When released in a potent aura, Shizuka's reiatsu takes the form of a torrent of blazing white light, which has the potential to burn and set her surroundings on fire. Zanpakutō Murasakiiro no Kasumi (紫色の霞, Purple Haze) is the name of Shizuka's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes on the form of a purple katana with white checkered patterns embedded upon the blade. Normally, it is kept in its sheath tied around Shizuka's waist. Shikai: Murasakiiro no Kasumi's release command is unknown; and the changes it receives in Shikai are practically minute; with the blade gaining six golden bulbs at the tip of the blade. When all six of these bulbs are shattered, then Murasakiiro no Kasumi's special ability immediately activates. It should be taken into consideration however that all of these bulbs are extraordinarily tough to shatter; thus leaving Musasakiiro no Kasumi's ability virtually unused in many fights, though Shizuka can release a bulb from the blade like a pressurized gun just in case she wants to use the ability faster. Shikai Special Abilities: In each of the bulbs, Murasakiiro no Kasumi contains a deadly, flesh-eating virus. Whenever every single bulb is broken, the virus is released and surrounds Shizuka. Anything that enters its range is infected, and regular Hollows will be melted into nothing within 30 seconds. The range of the virus is not large, because the virus is weakened by sunlight and only reaches a few meters. The virus cannot disassociate between friend or foe, and kills anyone that becomes infected. On more humanoid targets, the virus manages to merely slow them down and weaken them slightly, making it easier for Shizuka to defeat them. However, with a swing of her blade, she can utilize the virus in a regular manner, but it does not kill so quickly. Bankai: Murasakiiro no Kasumi Waikyoku (紫色の霞歪曲, Purple Haze Distortion): In Bankai, the appearance of her sword does not change all too much, though Shizuka does gain wings of poison. These wings possess tremendous cutting powers, able to slice clean through steel. Her sword gains an aura of acid around it, which practically enables her to eat away at opposing spiritual projectiles with ease; though more powerful ones, such as the Quincy's Heilig Pfeil are practically immune. Bankai Special Abilities: Murasakiiro no Kasumi Waikyoku's special ability is extremely similar to the Shikai version; or so it would seem. The release of the actual Bankai emits a powerful halluceogenic that contaminates the air in a 30 meter radius, practically lowering the foe's senses and making them experience powerful visions that are extrodinarely bizarre, producing an effect akin to as if they were high on marijuana, though unbeknownst to the foe the virus is attacking them with such a deadly ferocity that it is double the strength of Murasakiiro no Kasumi's virus, and in this form, it can affect even humanoid beings. While it slowly kills them, the Shikai ability is still in use, slowing them down and weakening them. Relationships Trivia *Shizuka is, admittedly, modelled on a major supporting character in my original fiction (Avalark); Mista Fugo. They had the exact same abilities and everything; though Mista was male. I tend to think of Shizuka as 'Mista reborn into Soul Society'. Navigation Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:6th Division Category:Captain Category:Female Category:Mothers